onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Linlin
}} }} , also known as , is the last Yonko to be named, and the only female one of the four.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 59 Chapter 581 and Episode 490, Eustass Kid mentions Big Mam as one of the three remaining Yonko. Her epithet was first revealed just after the Battle of Marineford and the death of the Yonko Whitebeard, and her real name was first mentioned by Pappug in the Fishman Island Arc. Appearance Linlin has only been seen partially from the shadows, but it is clear that she is an incredibly large and obese woman whose face overall appears to be larger than her body. She also has very wide grin and long curly hair and large bulging eyes. She wears a polka-dotted dress. Her Jolly Roger is a skull with thick lips and wearing a pirate tricorne, on a fluffy background (which could represent her hair in some fashion) with several canes crossed behind it (one on the right, three stacked together on the left), in place of normal crossbones. A tree is seen coming out of the cane on the bottom right. Personality She loves sweets as she makes all the islands under her protection pay her in whatever kind of candy they can produce. She seems to be obsessed with them and would destroy a country all for the sake of sweets. She seems to have somewhat of a capitalist mindset, as Pappug thinks she is protecting Fishman Island with a business perspective, since the deals made with the candy do qualify as racketeering. It also appears that she is quite ruthless, as the Minister was struck with apprehension and fear when it was realized her payment could not be made that month, and she is infamous for decimating islands over slight infractions. She is very voracious and is almost always seen drooling, and it appears she may even cannibalize on some of her crew members if hungry enough. Abilities and Powers As one of the Yonko, Big Mam is one of the four most powerful pirates in the world. It is also known that Big Mam is now protecting Fishman Island in Whitebeard's place, indicating a powerful influence, similar to the late Yonko. It was also stated by the Gorosei that she is one of the few people capable of killing Teach. History Post War Arc After the Battle of Marineford and the death of Whitebeard, Fishman Island was once again vulnerable to pirate attacks. Big Mam then decided to protect it in Whitebeard's place with candy as payment, thus leading to the Candy Factory's creation.One Piece Manga - Chapter 610, Pappug mentions Big Mam's protection over Fishman Island. However, she rarely enforces the island's protection, doing nothing to protect it from the New Fishman Pirates' attack. Fishman Island Arc After the battle concluded, she sends two of her men to collect the monthly candy payment, unaware that the factory was destroyed. The Minister of the Left then reveals that Big Mam would be infuriated with the lack of payment, possibly even destroying Fishman Island to get the candy. Linlin is later seen on one of her islands. She is excited for a tea party coming up in four days as that means she will soon be able to eat the candy from Fishman Island. She asked a subordinate if he was excited. Even though he agreed, Linlin apparently ate him, saying he would continue his excitement in her stomach. Shortly thereafter, Bobbin announces himself and Big Mam asks how his job went. He replies that everything went up in flames. Linlin is pleased, commenting that the baked sweets from that country were delicious, and that the island must have smelled delicious as it was burned down, saying the loss of that candy is a shame. She then comments that she doesn't like people who don't keep their word, especially when candy is involved. When she learned that Fishman Island could not make their monthly payment, she ordered for a call to be placed to the island at once. When the call goes through to the island, Bokoms and Tamago are too nervous to answer it, so Luffy does. When Luffy tells her who he is, she remembers his actions in Marineford and his relation to Garp. Luffy then tells her he ate all ten tons of the candy. Linlin calls him on his lie, but Luffy tells her he speaks the truth. When Luffy offered her their treasure as collateral, she was offended saying she would only take candy. Baron Tamago then tells her that Eustass Kid sank some of their ships and they need money to cover the damages, so they should take the gold and allow the island two weeks to recover and make new candy. Linlin is then insulted further still, saying that pirates do not compromise. She then tells Tamago that she has become interested in Luffy, and will change her target from Fishman Island to Luffy alone. Luffy then tells her that it is too dangerous to leave her in charge of the island and he will defeat her when they meet. Luffy then declares he will make Fishman Island his territory after that. As the residents of the island try to come up with a solution Luffy says he has eaten all the candy at the party. Big Mam does not believe him but recognizes who luffy is. In response to Luffy in an act of sheer stupidity or dumb luck challenges Big Mam to war with the winner earning the right to claim Fishman Island as their territory. Translation and Dub Issues (above), and Chapter 610 (below).]] In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, Linlin's epithet was romanized as Big Mom. But in Chapter 610, her name was romanized as Big Mam. As some romanization mistakes occur sometimes in data books, the romanization used in the chapter is the correct one. Trivia * She shares her name with real-life pirates Charlotte Badger and Charlotte de Berry. * Big Mam, living on Whole Cake Island and eating her underlings, is possibly a reference to the cannibalistic hag in Hansel and Gretel, who lives in a house made of cake and confectionery. References Site Navigation de:Charlotte Linlin fr:Charlotte Linlin it:Charlotte Linlin ca:Charlotte Linlin Category:Female Category:Yonko Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains